Don't Stop Believin'
Für die Version der New Directions aus der Episode Triumph oder Trauer? siehe Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version) ::Für die Version von Rachel aus der Episode Süße Träume siehe Don't Stop Believin' (Rachel) ::Für die Version von Artie, Blaine, Kurt, Rachel und Tina aus der Episode ' siehe 'Don't Stop Believin' (Staffel Fünf) Don't Stop Believin ist ein Song aus der ersten Episode der ersten Staffel, Ouvertüre, und wird von Finn und Rachel mit den New Directions gesungen. Sie performen ihn in der Aula und zeigen damit, dass sie als Gruppe zusammen gefunden haben, da sie die Performance des Songs selbst arrangiert haben. Sie werden dabei von einem lächelnden Will sowie Puck, Quinn, Santana und Sue beobachtet. Will, der eigentlich die Schule verlassen wollte, entschließt sich doch zu bleiben, da er sieht, dass sein Glee Club Potenzial hat und noch viel besser werden kann. In April, April proben die New Directions den Song für die Sectionals, allerdings übernimmt Quinn Rachels Solo, da diese den Glee Club verlassen hat. Quinn wird jedoch mittendrin aufgrund ihrer Morgenübelkeit schlecht und unterbricht die Performance. In Alles steht auf dem Spiel singt die Haverbrook School for the Deaf den Song bei den Sectionals, da sie von Sue zuvor die Set-List der New Directions bekommen haben. In 2009 sieht man die Performance noch einmal. Das Original stammt von Journey '''aus ihrem achten Album "Escape." aus dem Jahr 1981. Lyrics '''Finn: Just a small town girl Livin' in a lonely world She took the midnight train Goin' anywhere Rachel: Just a city boy Born and raised in South Detroit He took the midnight train Goin' anywhere Finn: A singer in a smoky room Rachel: A smell of wine and cheap perfume Beide: For a smile they can share the night It goes on and on and on and on Strangers Waiting Up and down the boulevard Their shadows Searching in the night Streetlight People Livin' just to find emotion Hiding Somewhere in the night Rachel: Workin' hard to get my fill Everybody wants a thrill Beide: Payin' anything to roll the dice Just one more time Rachel: Some will win Beide mit New Directions: Some will lose Some were born to sing the blues And now the movie never ends It goes on and on and on and on Strangers Waiting Up and down the boulevard Their shadows Searching in the night Streetlight People Livin' just to find emotion Hiding Somewhere in the night Don't stop believin' Beide (mit New Directions): Hold on to that feelin' (Street lights people, oh, woah, ohh Don't stop believin') Hold on to that feelin' (Street lights people, oh, woah, ohh Don't stop!) Charts Dieser Song hat die beste Chartplatzierung einer Single der Serie in den Vereinigten Staaten und Großbritannien erreicht. Trivia *Das ist der erste veröffentlichte Song der New Directions und ebenso das erste veröffentlichte Duett. *Der Song wurde über 1 Millionen Mal downgeloadet und macht ihn daher zum erfolgreichsten der Serie. *Der Song wurde für die "Best Pop Performance By A Duo Or Group With Vocals (Beste Pop Performance eines Duos oder einer Gruppe mit Gesang)" bei den Grammy Awards 2011 nominiert. *Es ist das erste von sechs Malen, dass der Song in der Serie gesungen wird: **Das zweite Mal von Finn und Quinn in April, April **Das dritte Mal von der Haverbrook School for the Deaf in Alles steht auf dem Spiel **Das vierte Mal von den New Directions in Triumph oder Trauer? **Das fünfte Mal von Rachel in Süße Träume **Das sechste Mal von Artie, Blaine, Kurt, Rachel und Tina in New Directions ***Rachel ist an allen sechs Versionen beteiligt. *Die New Directions tragen ähnliche Outfits bei ihrer Performance zu Some Nights. *Das Original wurde als Hintergrundmusik in Triumph oder Trauer? verwendet. *Der Song belegte den zweiten Platz bei der Umfrage "Best Glee Song of All Time" von TV Line im Juli 2011, gewonnen hat I Feel Pretty/Unpretty. *Ian war ursprünglich der Meinung, dass sie den Song nicht hätten verwenden sollen, da er zu überspielt war. Quelle *Wenn die Hände nach oben gehen, wird damit auf ''West Side Story ''verwiesen. Quelle *Die Performance wurde in 1 1/2 Tagen gedreht. Quelle *Nach dem Dreh der Berichterstattung verhielt sich die Gang so schrecklich, dass sie zum ersten Mal angeschrieen wurden. Fehler *Wenn Rachel die Zeile "He took the midnight train going anywhere" singt und ihren Arm hebt, zeigt ihre Handfläche nach unten. In der nächsten Einstellung zeigt sie zur Seite. *Wenn Kurt, Mercedes, und Tina die Mikrofone erreichen, ist die Reihenfolge von links nach rechts Tina, Mercedes und Kurt. Wenn die Szene sich später ändert, ändert sich die Reihenfolge von links nach rechts zu Kurt, Mercedes und Tina. *Nachdem Finn fertig mit Schlagzeugspielen ist, übergibt er die Drumsticks dem Schlagzeuger. Dennoch kann man das Schlagzeug hören, obwohl es offensichtlich keiner spielt. *Trotz dessen, dass sich Will die Performance von fern ansieht, betritt er einige Sekunden später die Aula erneut. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 1 Kategorie:Songs Haverbrook School for the Deaf Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Quinn Fabray Kategorie:Solos von Finn Hudson